Waking up Next to a Goofball
by WeasleySwagg
Summary: Katie sees Angelina walking down from the boy's dorms after she falls asleep next to Fred in his bed, she starts to question Angelina about what happened. Fred and Angie get a little alone time together.


**[I did not create Harry Potter or any of the characters; it was created by J.K Rowling and will forever belong to this legendary woman! Fred/Angelina; Rated T, not suitable for people under 13 years of age. ] **

Katie started to giggle when she saw Angelina walked down the stairs of the boys' dormitory wearing a shirt with two missing buttons. Angelina looked at her and smiled, walking up to the girls' dorm to change. Katie followed.

"Why are you following me, Katie?"

"What did you and Fred do in there?"

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Well, y'know, two buttons are popped and you were with him."

"So?"

"_So…_I'm saying that you two must have done something, am I right?"

"No, we didn't do anything."

"You and him didn't…y'know—'Katie giggled before finishing her sentence. "_Shag_?"

Angelina turns around on her heels and gave Katie a look.

"No! I did not shag him! Why do you _always_ think that?"

Katie looked at Angelina like _'Isn't it obvious?'_ Angelina shook her head and changed her shirt. Katie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Angie, you have the perfect body, I know if I had it, _I'd flaunt it_!"

"I'm not you, Katie. I'm my own person."

Angelina walked down the stairs and bumped into Fred on the way, she smiled up at him, noticing his height difference. She stared for a while, taking in every detail of his face. His hazel eyes, they showed happiness and warmth. His smile, it was goofy and yet charming, an ear to ear grin that could make any girl melt at the sight of it. His freckles, spread across his face without any pattern or direction, they were made more obvious whenever he blushed or laughed. His long, red hair, running smoothly down to his shoulders, it smelled of chocolate for some reason. Maybe it was because his of his love for savoring a chocolate frog, he'd always watch them first and often they'd slip out of his hands and onto his head. He then started to laugh; she hadn't noticed he was talking to George. She loved his laugh; it was the kind of laugh that suited the person who had it so well. Angelina hadn't noticed that Katie was calling her name for a while now, Fred looked over at her and smiled, all she could hear was his voice.

"Ange? Katie's calling you!"

He laughed and nudged her a bit with his hand, she snapped out of her little world, what just happened? Had she been so caught up in his looks that she blocked everyone else out?  
>"Angie, what's with you today?'<p>

"Huh? Oh, nothing Katie."

"Oh, well alright, dinner's about to start, wanna head down with me?"

"Oh, sure!"

Both girls made their way through the hole in the wall that separated the common room from the corridors. Fred, noticing how Angelina went after Katie, couldn't help but stare at her. Her skirt was short, it always was. He got a glimpse of her red laced panties. He blushed when he saw them; he wasn't used to seeing girls' underwear like that. They hugged her arse so perfectly; they looked delicate, even though she herself was not. They seemed like the complete opposite of what she'd wear. George looked at Fred and laughed, he tried to see what Fred was staring at, but by this time Angelina was gone.

"What were you lookin' at Fred?"

"Oh, nothing, just something."

"So, something's nothing?"

"To me it is!"

Fred regained his normalcy and smiled. After a minute or two of chatting, all three boys, Fred, George and Lee, went down to dinner. Angelina and Katie sat at one table, Fred, George and Lee sat at the next one. They were close enough to hear each other's conversations. Although, it wasn't hard to hear the boys' conversation, since most of the time they nearly yelled it. They all waited for dinner to start.

"So, Angie, what actually happened up in the boy's dormitory?"

"Like I said Katie, nothing."

"Not even a kiss?"

Angelina smiled, she glanced over at Fred, he was playing around with his tie, it was always tied loosely around his neck, he was pulling on it as if someone else had control of it, and he was laughing as well. She wasn't sure what he was doing it for, but he had a reason.

"Well…"

"He kissed you! He kissed you!"

Katie had almost screamed it, Angelina looked at her and then to Fred, he had stopped what he was doing and stared in her direction, as did the other boys. She could feel her light brown skin turn a sort of reddish color when they all started laughing.

"Shut up, Katie! He didn't!"

"He…He didn't?"

"No, I kissed him."

"Wait, why?"

"I was tired and he was…" she giggled.

"Was what, Angie?"

"He was having a little…boy problem."

Katie stared to laugh, she looked at Fred, and he had gone back to what he was doing before. She couldn't imagine Fred being put in a vulnerable position like that.

"A boy problem, like, with his…_member_?"

"Yeah, I think it was because he saw my bra."  
>"He's around boys so often he might not be used to feminine things."<br>"Probably not."

At that moment the food appeared on the golden plates in front of them, Angelina and Katie heard all three boys shout, "FOOD!" The two girls laughed and ate quietly, while the boys, with no apparent manners whatsoever, ate like they haven't eaten in days. Fred and George had a reason to eat like they did; Oliver had been depriving them of meals because of the earlier, harsher practicing schedules. Lee however, was only the commentator for the matches and had to reason to other than the fact that he was a boy. The girls giggled at them and kept eating.

"So, Fred, what were you staring at?"

"Like I said; something and nothing."

"So, you went red because of nothing?"

"Okay, I saw something that made me go red."  
>"Really? What was it! Was it tits?"<p>

"Lee, calm down, no you perv, why is everything boobs and arses with you?"

"I'm a normal guy, it's all that goes on in my brain."  
>"Well, okay, if you say that's normal."<p>

"Honestly Lee, that isn't normal."

Le shrugged and laughed, he went back to eating. Fred and George got bored and played with their food, flicking vegetables at each other, occasionally George would miss completely and it would hit one of the Hufflepuff students in the back of the head. Angie watches them for a while, eating slower than she usually did. After dinner the twins sprang up from their chairs and raced each other back to the dorms. The twins, speaking at the same time, said the password together.

"_Draconis Coeur." _

Fred laughed and looked at George.

"Doesn't that mean dragon heart or something?"

"I think so, funny password if you ask me"

"Sounds like Charlie came up with it!"

The walked into the common room and smiles, George went upstairs and Fred plopped down on the couch. Moments later, Angelina entered the common room alone, her skirt was raised up when she slide down from the port hole. Fred noticed immediately and blushed again, his freckles becoming more apparent on his face. She saw him and giggled before realizing what he was staring at, she too blushed and pulled down her skirt.

"Fred! It's rude to stare!"

"Uh…s-sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Well, control your eyes!"

"I'm sorry! It just caught my eye…"  
>"It's fine."<p>

She walked over and sat next to him, he watched the wood crackle in the fireplace, and it gave the cold common room a small sense of warmth and safety. He always loved to watch it, not because it gave a romantic quality to any room it lit up, but because he had a small fascination with fire. He wondered how something that caused such devastation in the world, can be stopped by the smallest of things, such as a bucket of water, but in other instances, nothing could stop it once it reached a certain point. It was like a person's life, you can control some things, but once they reach a certain point, the only option is to let it run its course and hope for the best. Angelina, on the other hand, liked fires because of the other quality, the romantic quality. She loved how a dark room could be lit by a single source without any magic, how with a little manipulation, it could be changed. It always gave a room a cozy feel, it made the person you were with want to hold you closer, and to love you more. It was special; it could take what would be an ordinary kiss and make it extraordinary. It made things, however little, or normal they seemed to be, become so much bigger, it gave things a deeper meaning. A simple kiss, meant nothing, but to Angelina, a kiss near the fire was a wonderfully romantic thing. It was a thing she hoped to happen. She hoped Fred would make it happen. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her, she had placed her hand on his leg, and he smiled and put his hand over hers. He wondered if he should kiss her. Would it be any different than when she had kissed him in the dorms this morning, after all, she was tired. He didn't think the previous kiss meant anything. He looked at her; her eyes were fixed on the fire. They seemed to shine in the light; they were dark brown, like her hair. Her skin was soft; he loved the way it felt under his hand. He figured now or never. He leaned in close to her and softly pressed his lips to hers, taking his hand and placing it on her cheek. It felt much different than the first kiss in the dorm. That one meant nothing. This one, this kiss, meant more. Angelina's thoughts all stopped when he kissed her. She wasn't thinking if he would, or if he even liked her. She knew how he felt in that single kiss. She kissed him back, forcing herself to block the smile that was dying to show. She knew when Fred was nervous about something; he would rub his fingers together. She could see from the corner of her eye he was doing just that. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right or not, he went with what felt right. She loved every second of the kiss, she wished it could have lasted all night, but after a few blissful seconds, it was over. Fred pulled away just as softly as he kissed her, he smiled softly. This smile was different from all the other smiles he'd smiled. It was kind, sweet and sophisticated. It fit his face, his freckled were becoming more and more noticeable as he blushed brighter and brighter. Soon his face was close to the color of his hair. She giggled and looks at him, his eyes were shining and she seemed to be glowing. His heart was pounding in his chest from his nerves and she was surprised she had managed to stay as calm as she did. It was the most perfect moment they had shared yet.


End file.
